Food Wars: Dick & Jason
by someone who needs help
Summary: In were Dickie and Jay have a little erotic cupcake fight that leads to smexy times and someone uninvited shows up and witnesses to unspeakable things Jay does to Dick. This is my first fanfiction so be nice! Jason/Dick (obviously, just look at the title). Contains YAOI :).


**aurthor note: Hello! This is someone who needs help, this is my first fanfic so please give constructive criticism but please don't bombard me with hate, I don't need to have my feeling's butchered!**

So there I was peacefully watching some tv when _Dick_ the supposed angel decided to throw something sticky at my head. I froze for a moment before pulling whatever Dick threw at my head from my hair and that little dick thrown a cupcake at my head! "What the hell was that for?!" I glared right at Dick's smirking face! Who does he think he is throwing a cupcake at _me!_

 _"Sorry..."_ Dick said with false innocences. He walk over to me swaying his hips seductively with a tray of cupcakes in his hands. "I thought I would give you a taste of my cupcakes" he purred. It took me a while to realize that he was wearing _nothing_ but an apron. He straddled my hips before grabbing my hand and bring it up to his face

"W-what are you doing?" I ask shakily as I felt my pants tighten do to my erection. Dick hummed in approval before licking and sucking off the icing from my fingers while looking straight in my eyes with lust. God I loved it when Dick was horny.

"I already told you that I thought I would let you taste some of my cupcakes" he purred. He licked the final piece of icing off before laying me down on the couch and grinding on my shealthed, begging member. I groaned has he went faster and faster. Dick just smirked as he kept on with his movement. I couldn't take it no more, I flipped our positions so Dick was under me and I unbuckled my pants and slipped down my boxers letting my erected cock sprang to life. Dick instinctivly wrapped his legs around my waist. "Please jay" he soothed "please fuck me" Dick was obviously enjoying himself.

Atlas Dick was met with a faceful of cupcake. "That'll teach you not to throw a fucking cupcake at me" I grumbled. Dick's face was covered in utter shock but it soon it turned into anger as he chucked a cupcake at me.

Dick pulled up his apron revealing his hard cock "but what about these?" Dick whined, furiously pointing at our dicks.

"Sorry Dickie you're just gonna have to fix your richard later" I said and then hitted him with two cupcakes on either side of his head. Dick pouted before getting up and started launching cupcakes at me, all of which I returned. We where at it for a while before we ran out of cupcakes and started throwing cookies, candy, fudge, and other sweet treats at each other. We started wrestling each other on the ground while cussing at one and other. by the time we ran out of energy we were both leaking pre-cum and cover in delicious sweets.

"F-fuck Dick " I mumbled out of breath and sprawled out on the wooden floor of the manor.

"Please d-do" he muttered back. We kept in place for a while before we heard the most indignant girly scream in our life's. The horrible sound came from Wayne's manor very own little miss Tim or how I know him as "replacement". He felled to the ground infront of the doorway, paled-face, and trembling.

"W-What are you two doing!" He screeched. Then I realize that I had my pants down and Dick was practically naked we both covered in pre-cum and sweets while displaying erected cocks. On each other. Dick, however didn't seem to care that Tim was watching because he trailed his tongue along my stomatch to my cock. He licked up and down the shaft of my dick before taking it all in and bobing is head at an unbelievable rate. I took the moment and raised Dick's ass in the air and shoved three of my fingers into his entrance, he moaned sending a vibration up my body. I thrusted my fingers in Dick in rythme with his bobbing. I didn't want it to end here so I yanked Dicks head off my member, turning him around and slammed my throbbing cock into Dick's tight ass.

"JASON!" he yelled out my name in ectasy. I began to pound Dick into the ground while yanking his head back as he moaned and meowed in pleasure. I groan as Dick's wall tighten on my cock. We both reached our limits and came at the same time and I collapsed on Dick's sweat drenched, and icing covered body.

"F-fuck" I groaned in exhausten. I looked over at Tim with a smirk, but the smirk wasn't seen because Tim was curled up in a ball passed out.

 _Oh well..._

 **Aurthors note: THE END. So what did you think? please leave a review and give constructive criticism, BUT DON'T BUTCHER MY PRECIOUS FEELINGS WITH YOUR HATE! please? By the way I will be doing a Food War with all of my ships. This is so fun writing fanfics becauce I used to just think about this stuff in my head! Till next time (hopefully) Someone who needs help.**


End file.
